A Vacation to Remember: Sequel
by chichiri's-girl
Summary: After a grueling fight with Seifer and the underworld gods, Squall and company think its all over. What will happen if his friends are made into slaves and Rinoa's sorcerery powers are taken away? What will Squall do then? SQUINOA
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy 8 characters.  
  
A vacation to remember sequel.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"Happy birthday Squall!" His friends yelled.  
  
"Now its time to make a wish!" Matron said. They all were in the cafeteria, celebrating Squall's eighteenth birthday. Cid came up from behind Squall.  
  
"Yes, make sure you wish for the well being of garden." Cid said, laughing. Matron looked at cid, smiling.  
  
"Go ahead Squall." Zell said.  
  
"Alright, but what should I wish for?" Squall asked, sitting in a chair in front of a huge cake. A few other Seeds were standing around too.  
  
"We can't tell you." Rinoa said, putting a birthday hat on him.  
  
'I feel like a kid.' Squall thought to himself. Squall closed his eyes. 'Just act like your wishing. I guess I'll wish for everyone to have a bright future? I don't know!' Squall scolded himself.   
  
"Alright, I finished my wish." Squall blew all of the candles out.  
  
"Now, let's eat!!!!!" Selphie yelled. Cid and Matron served the cake and ice cream to anyone who wanted it. Irvine sat down next to Squall.  
  
"So like, what did you wish for?" Irvine asked, eating some cake.  
  
"I can't tell you, remember?" Squall answered.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed man."   
  
"Irvine! Get over here and help me with the presents!" Selphie yelled. Irvine got up from the seat.  
  
"Okay everyone, I would like to propose a toast!" Zell said. "Hold your drinks up." Everyone did as he said. "I would like to say, cheers to all hotdogs!!!!Let the good times roll!"   
  
"That's not the way you toast!" Rinoa yelled. "Let me do it." Rinoa held her cup up. "I would like to propose a toast to Squall's eighteenth birthday." Rinoa winked at Squall. "May he and the rest of us have a happy life!" Everyone clapped there cups to people who were near them.  
  
"Now its time for Squall to open his presents." Matron announced.  
  
"Oooooooh! Open mine first!" Selphie yelled. She handed Squall a big box. Squall took it and opened it.   
  
"Thanks Selphie." Squall said, holding up a blue sweater.   
  
"Here you go Squall!" Rinoa gave him a small box. He opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a ring on it. The ring read, "I promise" in gold. "I have one too." Rinoa took out a small box also and showed him an identical necklace. Rinoa gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She put the necklace around his neck.  
  
"Fits like a charm." Squall said, a little speechless.  
  
"Here you are, my good man." Irvine handed him a bag. "Sorry about the wrapping." Squall opened the bag to reveal a cowboy hat.  
  
"Ooook." Squall said, looking at the hat. "I appreciate it though."   
  
"That hat was the last one in the store, so take care of it." Irvine said.   
  
"Alright, now its time for my gift." Zell said. "Quistis, and I got together and made this up from scratch. Follow me everyone." Zell lead everyone to the quad.   
  
"Don't tell me." Cid said, already knowing what they were going to do.  
  
"Hello and happy birthday Squall." Quistis said on the stage of the quad. "We put this little song together, just for your birthday, so you sit down and enjoy the show." Quistis walked of the stage. Zell took the microphone.   
  
"1, 2, 3, and hit it!" Irvine started to play his guitar. "It's you birthday! I'd like to sing if I may!" Zell started singing out of tune. Selphie and Rinoa held there ears. Squall and Cid started laughing. "I hope you have fun, cause I ain't done!" Zell continued. "Your eyes will be turned into stars, when you see this new car!!!!!!" Zell jumped off of the stage and led Squall to the parking lot and pointed over to a shining red Toyota. Squall looked over and sure enough his eyes were turned into stars. Zell ran towards the car.   
  
"Zell, I don't know what to say!" Squall gasped, rubbing the car's door.  
  
"Say thanks man! It was my idea!" Zell bragged.  
  
"So, do you like it?" Quistis asked.   
  
"I love it!" Squall gasped.   
  
"Take her for a ride!" Irvine suggested.   
  
"Good Idea! Come Squall!" Zell said, jumping into the back seat. Everyone followed Zell into the car. Squall took the driver's seat and they drove off.   
  
"You kids better be back by sun down!" Cid yelled, laughing.  
  
"Those kids are so wonderful, the way they stick together." Matron commented. Cid and Matron walked back to the garden.  
  
*  
  
"Sir, the Seeds have left Balamb, but they should be back by sundown." A voice spoke out.  
  
"Good. That girl will be mine soon!" Another voice spoke.  
  
*  
  
"Alright! This baby is awesome!" Zell yelled, as they drove into Balamb cities parking lot. Everyone jumped out of the car.   
  
"Let's go shopping girls!" Quistis said. All of the girls went to the nearest mall.  
  
"Aw man! There gonna' be the reason why we're gonna' be late!" Zell complained. Irvine, Squall, and Zell walked to the dock and sat down.   
  
"Man, thanks Zell. That car IS amazing." Squall said.  
  
"It was nothin'." Zell said, being modest.  
  
"So like, I wonder what Samuel and his people are doing?" Irvine asked, laying on his back.  
  
"That stiff, he's probably out somewhere, asking for somebodies help." Zell answered.  
  
"His workers and students finished building his home back up a year ago." Squall informed.   
  
"Damn, they finished already?" Zell asked, amazed.  
  
"Yeah." Squall started. "Since those underworld Gods can't mess with them anymore, I guess they finished quick."   
  
"That was a bummer." Selphie said, holding one bag of clothes.   
  
"I know, I thought stores were supposed to have a lot of clothes in it." Quistis said.  
  
"Man." Rinoa complained. They walked to the car.  
  
"Hey guys, your back early." Zell said, walking towards them.  
  
"We would of been in there longer, but they sold out on clothes." Rinoa said.  
  
"You guys took everything in the store?!" Squall asked, opening the car door.   
  
"Pretty much." Selphie said, getting in the car. Squall drove out of Balamb city and back to garden. When they arrived there, it was already dark out.   
  
"You guys were all most late." Cid said, walking over to the front gate.   
  
"Sorry." Quistis said.  
  
"I came here to tell you that a man named Samuel called and he wanted to speak to you guys. Here's his phone number." Cid said, handing them the number.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Zell said.  
  
"He said to give him a call as soon as possible, I don't know why, but he sounded serious." Cid finished.   
  
"I wonder what he wants?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"Probably to thank us." Zell answered. Everyone walked to Squall's dorm.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"Hello?.....Samuel?... Yeah, this is Squall...." Everyone came to where Squall was. Squall put the phone on speaker.  
  
"Nice to hear from you Squall!" Samuel said through the phone.   
  
"What's up stiff?!" Zell asked.  
  
"I'm well you crazy pig!" Samuel snapped back. "Anyway. I called because I need your help."  
  
"I knew it!" Zell said.  
  
"Shut up Zell!" Quistis yelled.   
  
"Anyway, I am recently ruling my own country down here in Ganriki Empire-" Zell cut off Samuel.  
  
"Wow! You have an empire now?!" Zell yelled threw the phone.  
  
"Don't ever cut me off again!!!" Samuel yelled angrily. "As I was saying, I need your help. There are three assassins, hiding in my empire, and I want you Seeds to come down here and protect me and my..my people of course."   
  
"What! We just got down doin' a favor for you and nearly got killed so forget it!" Zell yelled.  
  
"Zell, be quiet." Squall commanded. "Where is Ganriki located?"   
  
"It's in between Two dimensions. The living and the dead. You can easily get here. I'll send someone up to get you. I'll inform your headmaster. If you decide to go, let me know as soon as possible." Samuel hung the phone up in a hurry.  
  
"That guy is really weird." Quistis commented. "Zell for once does have a point though."  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Zell asked. Quistis ignored him and continued.  
  
"We almost got killed with those underworld Gods." Quistis said.  
  
"There just assassins, what can they do to Seeds?" Selphie asked.  
  
"My point exactly." Squall said. "Let's just talk this threw with Cid tomorrow, he'll know what to do." Squall suggested, while yawning.   
  
"I guess your right, whatever he says goes." Zell said.  
  
"Well, we'd better get to bed, its probably going to be a long day ahead of us. 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy 8!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What?!!!! We're actually helping that freak?!" Zell yelled, being the most pissed off. Everyone was in Cid's office. He had called for everyone to come to meet in his office for a new mission.  
  
"Come on Cid! Don't you know what happened last time with Samuel?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Why are you complaining?! Have you forgotten that I am the headmaster and you are Seeds! How dare you question my authority?!" Cid asked, infuriated. "People hire Seeds to work and fight!"  
  
"We all are very sorry, its just that it was such short notice." Squall said in an apologetic voice.  
  
"I'm sorry as well, I kind of lost my cool." Cid sat down at his desk, while everyone else stood.  
  
"You will be leaving at sundown, Samuel will explain and lay out the plan there. He will be coming to get you. Do you understand?"   
  
"Yes." Everyone said in unison.   
  
"Squall, you are of course the leader and commander.   
  
"Yes sir." Squall said.  
  
"You are dismissed." Everyone saluted then left.   
  
"Man, I can't believe he's gonna' send us out there because of some damn Samuel." Zell said, as everyone walked down the hall to the elevator.   
  
"I do not feel like fighting." Rinoa said. Everyone arrived at the elevator and walked in.  
  
"Guys, don't complain. Cid is right, we are Seeds, we're special forces. We have to follow orders without our input." Squall said. The elevator came to a stop and everyone walked out.   
  
"What I don't like is the fact that we're helping a half manic and at that he's a stiff." Zell said, as everyone headed down to the cafeteria.   
  
"There just assassins, remember that?" Quistis repeated in an annoyed voice. Everyone sat at there table.   
  
"All of this made me hungry." Selphie said, getting up.  
  
"We probably should eat." Squall said. Everyone got up and went in line. They came back with trays in their hands.   
  
"He has guards over at his 'Empire' doesn't he?" Zell asked, stuffing his face with hotdogs.  
  
"Maybe there not strong enough." Squall replied.   
  
"He can't do anything without help." Said Irvine. "Well, we'd better go and get ready." Irvine suggested, looking at his clock.   
  
*  
  
"He's late." Zell said in an annoyed tone. "I really hate that guy man!" Zell punched the ground in anger.  
  
"Calm down Zell." Squall said. Everyone stood outside of the front gate in the cool evening breeze, with there weapons ready. Just then, Samuel appeared from out of nowhere, wearing his same brown cloak. He covered his face with his hood.   
  
"Sorry I was late." Samuel apologized.  
  
"If you ask me, I was just about to leave." Zell lied.  
  
"No one asked you." Samuel snapped.  
  
"I don't trust him." Zell said under his breathe.   
  
"Shall we go?" Samuel asked. Everyone nodded. Samuel chanted a spell. "Aidawotoru ichidou farawei." (A/n: This is Japanese for 'Take us faraway'. =^.^=) In a flash everyone was in Ganriki Empire. The sun was up high. They walked along the hot and sandy ground. People all over, dressed in the same way of Samuel. Huts and regular houses were everywhere. Kids playing around with their dogs stared at the outsiders, following Samuel. Men building stared also. Mothers and single women looked at the outsiders as sweat dripped from there faces.   
  
"Man, what's up with all of these people staring?" Zell asked.  
  
"There not used to outsiders here." Samuel said, walking as everyone followed.  
  
"Hyne, its hot out here." Rinoa complained, taking her blue duster off.   
  
"Alright, we are here." Samuel said, walking up the golden step, which were covered with red carpets. Two guards were outside. They opened the big and golden door. Samuel and the rest walked in. Once they arrived, it was much cooler inside. Butlers and Maids were everywhere. They were wearing royal clothes. The ceiling was far from the ground. Every wall inside was in gold.  
  
"Wait here." Samuel said, as he entered another golden room. Two servants came up to them.  
  
"Would you like some refreshments?" The short woman asked.  
  
"No thanks." Squall answered, before Zell could even say anything. The woman backed away and continued standing in the corner.   
  
"You should get of here as soon as you can." A male voice said from behind. Rinoa turned around. No one else heard him. It was one of the servants. She had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Get out, its not safe." Before Rinoa could say anything else, Samuel came out.   
  
"Shall we begin?" Samuel gestured for everyone to come in. Everyone walked in except for Rinoa. Squall turned around.  
  
"What's wrong Rinoa?" Squall asked.  
  
"N-nothing. Just tired, I guess." They both walked in. Samuel had on white silk that looked like 'Old time pharaoh-wear.' He sat down at his golden desk.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?!" Zell asked, trying to hurry up.  
  
"I just want you guys to patrol the area of my mansion. The assassins, they somehow now where I am. A week ago, my men reported a strange death. This person was a woman. She was found in her home, strangled. Her name was Lorenza strober. No one paid much attention to it. She didn't have any family. As the days went by, they attacked again. Every time they attacked, it was the same kind of murder. Eventually, we figured that they killed every time the moon is full. You understand that the full moon will be tomorrow. I need you to guard me."   
  
"So basically, if they come again, kill them?" Squall asked.   
  
"Yes. Make sure you are ready by tomorrow. My servants shall show you your rooms." Samuel said. A tall male came in from the room.   
  
"Sir, do you want me to take them to their rooms?" The servant asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you Vincent." Samuel said. He turned his chair around, looking out of his big window, into the night. Everyone followed the butler out and shut the door. That was the same butler who spoke to Rinoa before. "Here is your room." Vincent said, opening the door. The room was really huge. There were six beds for everyone. The room was really dark until Vincent turned on the dim, yellow light.   
  
"Damn, look at all this! They got silk sheets in here!" Zell yelled. The butler left the room in a hurry.   
  
"Well, I guess we better get to sleep for tomorrow." Quistis said, falling on the bed. "So comfy." Quistis then fell fast asleep. Everyone jumped in there beds as well. Zell turned out the lights.   
  
*  
  
For some one reason, Rinoa couldn't get to sleep. Those words kept repeating in her mind.   
  
"You should get out of here as soon as you can.....It's not safe here." 'What did Vincent mean? Is Samuel the one we need to look out for? I don't get it? Maybe its just me' Rinoa thought to herself. 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 characters, same old stuff.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Squall, where are you?! Why did you go?! I thought you promised." Rinoa called out.  
  
"Don't trust him!" A cold and deep voice yelled out. "Leave this place now!!!!"  
  
"Why?! I want to know where I am, where is Squall?!" Rinoa yelled back. She fell to the ground in the pitch black place. Everything around her disappeared. She was alone. "Someone please help!"   
  
"No one can hear you!" The deep voice boomed.  
  
"Rinoa, wake up!" Another voice answered.  
  
"Squall?! I'm here, come for me!!!" Rinoa desperately cried out, tears starting to flow. Rinoa woke up in a gasp, tears falling down her face. "No!" Rinoa yelled. "It was just a dream." Rinoa calmed down a little, her body still cold and trembling. Rinoa looked over to where Squall was, he was still sound asleep. She slowly walked out of bed, wiping her tears. "Squall." Rinoa whispered.  
  
"Huh? R-Rinoa?" Squall asked sleepily. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Rinoa replied. Squall kissed her on the lips. He noticed she had been crying and she was cold.   
  
"Rinoa? What's wrong?" Squall asked, with a lot of concern in his voice.   
  
"I had a terrible dream. Squall I'm scared." Rinoa said, crying. Squall got out of bed and held her close to him tightly.   
  
"There's nothing to be scared about, I'm here for you." Squall said to her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Shhh." Rinoa's sobs simmered down a bit.  
  
"I-In my dream, a man told me not to trust you and to leave this place." Rinoa said into Squall's chest. "Squall, I was really scared, it was p-pitch b-...." Rinoa couldn't help but start crying again.  
  
"Don't talk about it. You don't have to worry, I'll always be here and you know that. You can trust me. I trust you and love you." Squall said, kissing on the forehead.   
  
"Some way, you always make me feel better." Rinoa said, looking into Squall's soft blue eyes. Squall just smiled. Rinoa then noticed Squall's necklace. "I promise." Rinoa read.  
  
"I promise also, to never let go of you. I will keep you just like this if it means your going to have nightmare again." Squall said. Rinoa smiled at his sweetness.  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Sure." They both climbed in bed and went to sleep.   
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Squall woke up from his dream to hear walking. At first he figured it was him or his servants, until he heard some talking, like they were about to enter there room. Squall carefully got out of bed carefully, not to wake Rinoa up. He grabbed his gunblade and head towards the door.   
  
"Emperor Samuel wants a black haired girl, I think." A male whisper said on the other side of the door.   
  
"You really need to get your orders straight. Be quiet, we're goin' in." The second whisper said. They slowly opened the door. Squall jumped out and hit one in the face and the other in the stomach. They both fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"What are you doing?!!" Squall yelled, looking down at the pitiful men. The men didn't speak.   
  
"Squall?" Zell asked, looking up from his pillow. "What's going on?"   
  
"I don't know, but I think they were sent by Samuel." Rinoa then woke up to hear what Squall just said.   
  
"This place isn't safe." Those same words repeated in her mind. "Samuel." Rinoa said in a whisper.   
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time. What are you doing here?!" The two men still didn't answer. They quickly got up and made a run for it. Squall and Zell chased them. They continued chasing. They two men dressed in black ran around a corner. Squall and Zell followed them there but they disappeared. "Damn!"   
  
"Who were those guys?" Zell asked, catching his breathe.   
  
"I don't know, they could of been the assassins." Squall said. "They were looking for......" Squall than realized they were looking for Rinoa.  
  
"Squall man, you alright?" Zell asked. "They were looking for someone?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I think they wanted Rinoa. I have to go talk to Samuel. Stay in the room. Don't let Rinoa out of your sight. You hear me?!" Squall commanded.  
  
"Yes sir!" Zell saluted.  
  
"Don't do that." Squall said as he ran to Samuel's office. He made it to Samuel's office and turned the knob. It was locked. Squall used his gunblade and shot it. The door opened and he went in. Samuel was still in his golden chair, looking at a big piece of paper. Squall couldn't see it clearly.   
  
"Squall!" Samuel exclaimed, surprised. He quickly put the paper away. Squall came into the bright lit room. "What brings you here?" Samuel folded his hands on his desk.  
  
"I think the assassins came." Squall lowered his gunblade.  
  
"What?! How?!" Samuel asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think they were looking for Rinoa." Samuel had a really nervous look on his face. It seemed as if he were hiding something. "What I found strange was that they said you sent them.  
  
"Huh?! I don't even now these people!" Samuel yelled.  
  
"I didn't blame you." Squall said. 'Not now anyway.'  
  
"Where are they now?" Samuel asked.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"We'll look into this tomorrow." Samuel walked from his desk.  
  
"What?! This is important, what if they come again?" Squall asked.  
  
"I'm sure they probably want." Samuel gestured for Squall to get out of his office. Squall couldn't do anything but leave. He took another look in Samuel's office, than left. Squall hurried back to his room.   
  
"Squall! What happened?" Rinoa asked, as she walked up to him.  
  
"Something isn't right about this situation." Quistis said, as she stood from her bed.   
  
"Something's really not right." Zell repeated. Irvine turned on the light.   
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Selphie. Everyone sat on their own beds.   
  
"Samuel...He's been acting strange." Rinoa started. "When we first came here, a butler came up to me and told me to leave this place because its not safe."  
  
"You mean that we should leave?" Selphie asked.  
  
"What about Cid's order?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Samuel just told us to talk about it in the morning. He seemed so nervous." Squall said, deep in thought.  
  
"See, I told you. I don't trust him." Zell said. Everyone just stood in silence. "Let's call Cid."  
  
"Good idea." Squall said. Squall walked over to the room's phone and dialed Cid's office.   
  
"What's wrong Squall?" Zell asked.  
  
"The phone is dead." Squall answered.  
  
"How can that be?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this." Rinoa said.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Irvine asked.  
  
"The only thing to do is to talk with Samuel tomorrow. He won't talk to us for some reason right now." Squall said, hanging up the phone. "Let's just get our sleep." Squall turned out the light.  
  
"You're the leader." Zell said as he got back in bed.   
  
*  
  
"How long will it be?!" Samuel asked over the phone in his office.   
  
"It will take until tomorrow." The voice on the other end of the phone said.  
  
"Well hurry, I think they're catching on to me." Samuel commanded. "Don't worry, I will have the whole world in my hands." Samuel hung the phone up. "Good thing I turned there phone off." Samuel said to himself. "As for you Rinoa heartily, say good bye to your life."  
  
*  
  
It was the next morning. Everyone was already up and in Samuel's office. "I don't get this. I thought you said the assassins were going to be here tonight." Zell said, as he sat down with everyone else.  
  
"I guess I made a mistake." Samuel answered. He sat down at his desk.  
  
"We tried to call Cid yesterday, but the line was dead." Squall announced. "Did you have anything to do with that?"   
  
"Of course not." Just then, the phone rang. Samuel picked it up in a hurry. "Hello?.....It is?....  
  
Great....Yes, I'll be there..." Samuel looked at Squall than Rinoa. "Yeah.....Bye." Samuel hung the phone up. "Alright Rinoa Heartilly. Its time for you to say goodbye." Everyone looked at him with a confused look on their faces.   
  
"Huh?!" Rinoa asked, taking a few steps back. Samuel ad an evil smile on his face. "Samuel?"  
  
Samuel ran towards her and grabbed her by the neck.   
  
"Rinoa!" Squall yelled. He unsheathed his gunblade. Before he could take the first swing, Rinoa and Samuel were gone. "Rinoa!"  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Zell asked, as he jumped from his seat. Everyone quickly got up. Squall ran out of the door, furious. "Let's go guys." Everyone ran after him with their weapons.  
  
They kept running and came to a stop. They were now outside. It was different. Everything was gone. The hot sand was still there. The children, men, women, an men were gone.   
  
"I think we're in an arena." Quistis said, looking around. They were all fenced in. The arena was really huge. It was more like a sandy stadium. Rows of chairs were everywhere. Suddenly, evil laughing bummed through the arena.   
  
"Who's there?!!" Squall yelled, holding his gunblade. Samuel then appeared with two guards, standing in a balcony, holding Rinoa.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa called out. The guards in gold and sandals, put him hand over her mouth.   
  
"Rinoa!" Squall charged, but was stopped by a force field. He was then thrown down to the ground.   
  
"You can't have Rinoa. She is in my hands now. HAHAHAHAHA!" Samuel laughed.  
  
"Hey, you evil stiff, what do you think you doing?!" Zell yelled, cracking his knuckles.   
  
"This world will finally be mine!" Was all Samuel said and left with the guards still holding Rinoa. Just then, 3 T-rex's came out from an opening that was located at the end of the long and wide arena.   
  
"Damn!" Squall yelled. "Get ready to fight people!" Everyone got their weapons ready. The T-rex's charged after them. One of the dinosaurs swung its tail at Squall. Squall ducked under it and charged after its back. He first shot it and then he slashed it down the center of back. Zell ran up to help Squall. He punched the T-rex in the face and then he kicked it, killing it.   
  
Quistis wrapped her whip lash around the second T-rex's neck. She used her whip as a swing an swung around the T-rex. The animal fell to the ground. Quistis jump on it with her whip still around its neck and strangled it before it could get back up. The third T-rex hit Irvine in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. Selphie used her weapon and hit the T-rex. The creature looked at Selphie and charged after her. Irvine jumped back up and shot the dinosaur in the head. Blood poured from the animal. It screamed in pain. Squall ran up to the third T-rex and stabbed his gunblade in the heart of the T-rex. It fell to the ground dead. "We're wasting our time." Zell announced as everyone gathered.   
  
"We have to move." Squall said Just then, More than a million of Samuels guards came out, charging after them with weapons. "Show time!" 


End file.
